Mira and Xerzies, Their Story
by Brittzz
Summary: Beneath our world, exists another, the realm of the Los Muertos...The Realm, Of the Vampires. And in this realm exists two covenants or families of vampires.


**Book Cover:  
Beneath our world, exists another, the realm of the Los Muertos...The Realm, Of the Vampires. And in this realm exists two covenants or families of vampires. On one side, there is the Light Stalkers. Vampress Vennicia and Vampere Devôn rule. They have a single Daughter, Mira. She alone is the future of the covenant. On the other side is the L.O.U. Or Legion of Undead. Vampress Qeertesed and Vampere Gorlecktesh rule. And under them a single son Xerzies, he alone is the hope for their covenant, will he bring them into the future, or will he endanger their future on a whim and risk everything on something that's never dare been attempted before?  
Mira...  
Xerzies...This is their story.**

**Early morning, just after sunrise, Vennicia and Devôn had just got in from feeding and gotten to sleep...when they were awoken about 3 hours later by screams, yells, and pounding reverberating through the castle. Devôn groaned and turned over to his belov**ê**d wife Vennicia.   
"My god! Can that daughter of ours never sleep? Every night, right after she gets in from feeding, she wakes us up with her yelling and etc. In the training room...do you think she has trouble sleeping or does she just love to torment me? Is she punishing me my darling?"   
"No my love, she simply is restless, she will outgrow it...we both did...but for now I think we should leave her at peace." She says smiling at her husband of 99 years.  
"Wait...Listen..." She says and he obeys, he hears silence and he decides to go back to sleep.  
****  
Mira leaned against the punching bag and started crying. Every night it was the same thing. She go out hunting with Veronica and Hlena, and when she got back she tried restlessly and unsuccessfully to fall asleep. After three hours of attempts, she would do the only thing that she could to calm her down. Train, she didn't know why it calmed her so, it just did. She had heard her father, even all the way down in his and her mother's chamber. She had always been cursed or as her mother referred to it _Blessed_ with the ability to hear things extremely well and far away. It pained her that it hurt her parents when she did this but she couldn't help it, even her mother said she was a restless baby, always had to be moving. And this is why she cried, because she was such a paradox and because it was the same every day and night. She didn't even cry for herself, she cried for absolutely no reason at all.**

**Xerzies laid back in his bed. He had never been a easy sleeper, and the littlest thing would wake him, and once he was awake, it took him hours to fall back asleep again, so most of the time he just stayed awake, got up, and started to do something.  
But this time he did not want to do anything instead he chose to lay here and reflect. This time he was reflecting about Erenise, his lover, and distant cousin to Mira, the enchanting daughter of Vennicia and Devôn. Of course he could never see Mira except at the few ritualistic events that their families attended together during the year. And then that tramp of a vamp Erenise hung all over him.  
Yes it was true that Erenise was fun, but she was only good for one thing. And that never lasted long, even by undead standards. He was seriously tiring of her and fast. Which was bad, it was alright to date the cousin of her, but never could he, would he, or want to date Princess Mira. Their families had been at odds for centuries upon centuries. He didn't even know why he was thinking about her. She was scum, daughter to the Light Stalkers. Who _never_ wavered from the sacred customs sat down by our ancestors. He could never make it work with a girl like her, she was sure to be uptight and he could never be with anyone like that.  
Xerzies then had an idea, he could reach out through mind link and monitor what she was doing see if she was up to anything interesting. He was a bit weary to do this again though, since last time he did, he found her banging Jorgen, her Bodyguard, and immediately shut off the link. It was an experience he wasn't soon to repeat. But he decided to take his chances, he knew she wouldn't be sleeping, like himself, she never slept for long, especially after a hunt, she would probably be in the training room. He'd never seen her train, only heard his parents talk about her legendary fighting skills, and how her parents complained how exactly 3 hours after the hunt she would be up and training again, so he decided to peak in and find out what the _Great War Princess_ was up to.Xerzies entreated on her thoughts and pulled the picture forward so he could see her shinning face. Although always pale as the moon her face had an unusual shine to it for a vampire. And her Black lips always puckered in a sensuous way. Her hair was the most peculiar of all though, Flaming Red, flaming enough to match her personality, it was no wonder no one had ever succeeded in their pursuits of her if she had made up her mind. She'd shot down at least 50 guys at the ball they were at and they were from both sides of the covenant, and Lords at that. His mother's sister's son Huystale, had even tried for her. But unlike anyone who actually had common sense, he pursued too far and grabbed her ass, and that did not go over too well with her in a matter of seconds he was in the wall across the hall and she went up and took her father's seat on the throne, he admired her so. Wait a second, when did he start to admire her? What was he thinking? It must be the sleep deprivation.  
But this time when he looked in he didn't see her face shinning with pride, warmth, and love. But instead he saw her face filled with sorrow. Tears in her eyes about to double over and a tear-stained face. At this point he noticed her stomach, it had a large cut the width of her belly, the cut was already starting to heal, but as she touched it he saw her wince in pain, and he immediately wondered what could have cause such and event.   
Then her best friends Veronica and Hlena walked in. But instead of the usual sisterly and warm greeting from Mira, they instead got a cold, brush off when they tried to hug her. And when they inquired as to what was wrong, she remained tight lipped and would not tell, even her best friends, the cause of these unsaid events, for they too had noticed her wound and immediately set out to help her only to be stopped by the icy blast of wind that radiated off of her stopping them in their tracks. He as well as they knew what this meant, it was one of the warning signs, her father bestowed upon her when she was younger to let them know when she was about to go off of the deep end, well she was going to very soon, unless they backed off and let her be, and that's exactly what they did, they left their friend to her misery that she so desperately wanted to be alone with and obviously didn't want any help with. **

**He wondered what he was going to do with her, she was giving him a run for his money, in Bitchitude at least. **

** _Maybe I underestimated you. You look like your furious. That's Hot! Oh My God, what am I thinking, Sleep, I need sleep. All of this will go away with Sleep As he slid down and fell asleep._**

_**Xerzies woke up with a start. Something had woken him up, he just didn't know what. And seeing how he was awake, and wouldn't be going back to sleep any time soon, he thought that he'd check in and see how Mira was doing.**_

**_He tuned the mind link and found Mira once again. It appeared that she hadn't moved since she had sat down, then all of the sudden, in a blur of movements, she punched her hand through the wall. The wall was panned with glass over a steel surface, so when she finally pulled her hand out, a large chunk of a glass shard was lodged between her middle and index fingers.  
Slowly she pulled out the shard, and once it was out, she realized the wound was bone deep. As she stood there staring at it, Jorgen came up behind her and started kissing her neck where her pulse should be. She coldly brushed him off, which is when he notices her hand._   
"Oh, God! You need help with that!" He says and this remark absolutely infuriates her.  
"Where do you get off telling me what to do!" She yells.  
"I'm your bodyguard, not to mention your lover, It's kinda my job." He says, she winces at the word "Lover" and then she continues her ranting.  
"Then your fired. And we're through!" She says, an odd calm in her voice.  
"What?" He asks dumbfounded.  
"Did I stutter?" She asks cockily.  
"No."  
"Then why are you still standing here?"  
"You don't mean it."  
"Hell I don't!" She yells as she goes to walk away he steps in front of her, she goes to the other side and he steps there.  
"Can I help you?"  
"I'm not moving, If you want through, you'll have to move me." He says and he misinterprets her silence. "I knew you couldn't, once you've been intimate with someone, you can't do anything against them." He says and when he finishes he gets Drop kicked into the wall.**

_Mira runs through the corridors towards the upper levels. She knew where she was going the second she had kicked Jorgen. It had had all become clear to her what she had to do. She needed to die, and really die this time, as in, Never...Coming...Back...that's right, she was going to go up to the surface and ash herself. _

_The second Mira thought this Xerzies felt it, he didn't know what he could do, he just knew he had to do something to stop her from ashing herself, she was too important and he needed her alive for his plan to succeed. So he did the only thing he could, he used his Power of Shadows. He sunk into the Shadows in his room and appeared right behind Mira as she timidly reached for the door handle, he grabbed her around her waist and pulled her away, her screaming and kicking the whole time of course, If she wasn't careful the guards would be alerted to his presence and then he'd be all screwed to Hell. He gently bent over and whispered in her ear:_

_"Calm down, you'll get us both caught." And at the silky baritone sound of his voice she instantly calmed down._

_"Xerzies, what are you doing here?"_

_"I came to stop you of course, I can't have you ashing yourself now can I." He says smiling as they walk over to a Shadowed corner that leads to her room._

_"But your not suppose to be here, and how did you know I was contemplating suicide."_

_"Number 1: I don't care. Number 2: Mind Link and Number 3: Not contemplating you were going to." He says sternly._

_"That's a lot of crap." She says looking into his eyes. She felt a lot like a little child being scolded by an angry parent. "Why'd you come, we all know both the covenants would be better off if I was dead." She says in a delicate tone, much different from her usual trill with a hint of Romanian in it. _

_"Now that's nonsense and you know it." He says taking her hand. "Trust me...the future of the covenants is in our hands when our parents die, and then can we finally unite the clans." He says looking deeply in her eyes._

_"I don't know about that Xerzies..." She says trailing off._

_"Why not?" He asks._

_"Because, even though our parents will be gone, we'll still have to deal with the tribunal." _

_"Oh, SHIT! That's right. What if we just got together, we've wanted to forever. And literally in our case."_

_"Because you have a girlfriend remember?Coughs Tramp" She says her eyes sparkling with scandal._

_"Smooth, and it doesn't matter any more, it's over, I don't like her any more." He says trying to keep from jumping her right here and now._

"_Well the truth is...Complicated." She says walking over to her sill._

_"So is our whole is/not relationship. What's really stopping you?" He says following her._

_"You don't want to know, _**believe me**_. And I don't want you to know the truth, it's so utterly embarrassing. And it's so stupid anyway, you'd just laugh most likely." She says sitting down looking upwards at her black dusky ceiling. _

_"Trust me...I won't laugh and I do want to know, if it's something big, I deserve to know what's going on, if you don't let me in, then I can't in anyway help you."_

_"That's the point, If I trust no one, and let no one in, then neither of us, particularly, _**Me**_, can't get hurt." She says looking at him with crystal eyes trying not to betray her feelings._

_He takes her chin in his hand and reaches down and kisses her. At which he gets a different response than he expected. He is thrown through three walls and she walks back into her room locking the door screaming uncontrollably alerting the guards. _

_"Guards! Guards! The prince of the L.O.U. Is in the torture chamber, he almost had me, I was so scared, I didn't know what to do, go fetch him, throw him in the dungeon, I want him never to see the faces of his loved ones ever again, I will be down shortly to gloat on my prey and decide what fate shall befall him. And do this quietly." She says instructing the guards as they take him down to her dungeon._

_ God I hope I'm doing the right thing...What if this doesn't work, then I'll be screwed **And **banished. Oh well I best hope that it doesn't come to plan B. She thinks as she sinks down the wall shaking trying to gain control of herself._


End file.
